Über die Liebe, unanständige Jungs und
by karaverite
Summary: ,Über die Liebe, unanständige Jungs und angeblich brave Mädchen' spielt in der Marauderer Zeit in Hogwarts und bringt vielleicht einige Überraschungen mit sich, aber ihr werdet es nicht herausfinden, wenn ihr es nicht lest
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Mir gehört HP leider nicht, und auch keiner der Charaktere ausser Coyote._

_Anmerkung: Das ist meine allererste Fanfic, hoffe sie gefällt euch, es werden bald weitere Kapitel folgen, würde mich über Reviews freuen!! Danke!!_

**,,Über die Liebe, unanständige Jungs und angeblich brave Mädchen''**

_1.Kapitel_

,,Und du wirst es mir nicht verraten?'' Sirius grinste und stubste Coyote am Arm.

,,Nein, ganz gewiss nicht!'' meinte sie und zog den Arm weg. Sie hasste es, wenn mann sie anfasste wenn sie schwitzte. Es war einfach zu warm in den letzten Tagen. Und dann war da auch noch die Schule. Wenigstens war es im Inneren des Schlosses etwas kälter, die dicken Wände hielten die strenge Hitze zurück.

,,Darf ich jetzt gehen?''

,,Nein'' Sirius sah sie unverschämt an.,,Erst, wenn du es mir gesagt hast.''

Coyote verdrehte die Augen.,,Na dann werden wir wohl noch ein Weilchen zusammen verbringen!'' Innerlich musste sie lachen, sie liebte es, Sirius zu veräppeln. Der einfache Satz:,, Ich weiss etwas was du nicht weiss und ich werde es dir ganz bestimmt nicht sagen'' klappte immer.

,,Warum grinst du so blöd?''

Jetzt reichte es. Coyote knallte Sirius ihre Hand auf die Wange, so dass sie als roter Abdruck darauf zurück blieb.

,Hey!''

,,Das hast du davon...du...du...''

,,Ich...was?''

,,Vorlauter Bengel!'' warf sie ihm an den Kopf und stand auf. Dabei hatte sie jedoch ganz vergessen, dass Sirius ihr den Zauberstab abgeluchst hatte und ihre Füsse gefesselt hatte. Beim besten Willen konnte sie sich also nicht befreien.

,,Mach mich los, SOFORT!!''

Sirius grinste immer noch blöd und stand in der Gegend rum.

,,Ich kann dich nicht hööööören!''

,,Arsch..'' murmelte sie und hüpfte mit gefesselten Füssen davon.

,,Hey, bleib stehen!'', schon lief Sirius hinterher.

Als Professor McGonagall ihnen jedoch jetzt entgegen kam, konnte Coyote ganz plotzlich wieder gehen und Sirius drückte ihr von hinten ihren Zauberstab in die Hand. Schliesslich wollter er keinen Ärger.

McGonagall beobachtete ihn misstrauisch, ging dann aber komentarlos weiter.

,,Ich hasse dich, du wusstest genau, dass sie da wäre!'' Coyote grinste.,,Ich bringe dir genau die selben Gefühle entgegen meinte sie, legte ihre Hand auf die Brust und seufzte Sirius an, dann brachen beide in Gelächter aus.

,,Sagst du es mir echt nicht?''

,,Vielleicht ein ander Mal!'' Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüss an und Sirius seufzte.

,,Na gut...!'' gab er sich zufrieden.

,,Ich mach mich auf den Weg, ich hab noch VgdDK!'' gab Coyote zurück und machte sich winkend aus dem Staub. Sirius winkte kurz zurück, blieb jedoch wie angewurzelt auf der Stelle stehen. Es war echt komisch, wenn seine Freunde nicht da waren wusste er nicht einmal was er anstellen sollte. James, Peter und komischerweise auch Remus mussten nachsitzen. Er nicht. Das lag aber wohl auch nur daran, dass er gerade nachgesessen hatte, als die drei sich einen Spass daraus gemacht hatten, Snape zu verhexen. Ansonsten wäre er sicher auch mit dabei gewesen.

Er drehte sich um und mache sich gelangweilt, einen Stein vor sich her kickend auf den Weg zum See. Einige Schüler die frei hatten waren dabei, herum zu planschen und sich gegenseitig nass zu spritzen. Auch Lilly war dabei. James hätte sicher etwas darum gegeben sie einmal nass zu sehen. Unwillkürlich musste Sirius grinsen und lief hoch in den Gryffindor-Turm. Bald würden seine Freunde zurück sein und dann konnten sie gemeinsam etwas anstellen.

* * *

,Boah ist das langweilig...' dachte Coyote und stüzte ihren Kopf mit einem Arm auf dem Tisch ab, damit er nicht darauf fiel. Tom, ein Mitschüler las gerade einen Text über irgendwelche kleine magischen Wesen vor, was Coyote nich im geringsten interessierte. Viel lieber wäre sie jezt bei... NeinNeinNein. Sie durfte gar nicht erst anfangen, an ihn zu denken.

Sie seufzte und lehnte sich auf den linken Arm, der rechte fing allmählich an, einzuschlafen.

Was sollte sie Heute noch tun? Sie hatte jedenfalls einen Bärenhunger und wollte sich auf keinen Fall das Abendessen entgehen lassen, das war sicher.

Nachdem der viel zu lange dauernde Kurs endlich zu ende war, machte sie sich auf in den Mäschenschlafraum der Ravenclaws. Hier war kein Mensch, es war ziemlich kühl und es liess sich gut schlafen. Nachdem sie sich einen kurzen Augenblick ang auf das Bett gelegt hatte, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

Den vier Gryffindor-Jungs fiel einfach nichts ein. Nichts, was sie bei dieser Bärenhitze hätten aushalten können. Alle lagen sie auf den Bett, sich mit einem Blatt Pergament Luft zufächernd, halb nackt.

Kurz nach sechs machten sie sich auf den Weg in die grosse Halle zum Abendessen. Es gab kalte und erfrischende Speisen und Sirius konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum Coyote nicht am Ravenclaw Tisch sass, vor ein paar Stunden hatte sie sich och darauf gefreut etwas zu essen, weil sie so hungrig war.

Als sie schlussendlich im Bett lagen und alle wie erschlagen waren vom nichts tun und der Hitze, dachte Sirius darüber nach was passiert sein konnte, aber ehe er einen klaren Gedaken fassen konnte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, euch hat das erste Kapitel gefallen, ich werde mich bemühen, das zweite so schnell wie möglich zu schreiben. Bis dann, bye;-)_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

Als plötzlich Geräusche zu hören waren, wachte Coyote auf.

,,Hey, warum warst du nicht beim Abendessen?'', fragte ihre Freundin Marissa verwundert und gesellte sich auf ihr Bett, das neben dem von Coyote stand.

,,Oh Mist, ich habs verpennt!'' Coyote gähnte und war wütend auf sich selbst. Ihr Magen liess ein deutliches Knurren vernehmen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch und meinte:,, Naja, dann muss ich mir halt jetzt was besorgen!' Schulterzuckend stand sie auf und zupfte ihre Schuluniform zurecht.

,,Bis später Mädels!'' rief sie noch und winkte, dann sprang sie die Treppe hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum und kletterte einige Augenblicke später durch das Porträtloch.

Ihr Weg führte an das andere Ende des Schlosses, wo die Küche lag. Irgendwas musste dort doch

noch aufzufinden sein.

Alle Schüler schienen mittlerweile in ihren Türmen und Kellern zu sein, denn weit und breit war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Es war bereits ziemlich dunkel und irgendwie unheimlich, aber das machte Coyote nichts aus, es würde schon nichts sie aufressen. So dachte sie zumindest bis sie hinter sich ein knurren vernahm.

Sie drehte sich rasch um, doch sie konnte nichts endecken. ,, Lumos!'' Immer noch war nichts zu sehen. Jetzt fühlte sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher wie vorhin, drehte sich jedoch wieder zurück und ging weiter, als plötzlich jemand vor ihr ganz laut ,,BUUUHHH!!'' rief und sich anschliessend schlapp lachte. Coyote hatte vor Schreck fast in die Hose gemacht, griff dann aber zielsicher mit ihrer Hand nach dem Tarnumhang von James. Urplötzlich standen vier kichernde Jungs vor ihr. Sirius lachte sich schlapp und kugelte sich mittlerweile fast auf dem Boden.

,,Du...hättest..Gesicht...grandios!'' lachte er und deutete mit dem Finger auf Coyote. Diese liess allerdings nur ein verächtliches Schnauben hören und machte einfach einen Bogen um die vier.

James, Peter, Remus und Sirius machten jedoch keine Anstalten sie in Ruhe zu lassen und folgten ihr.

,,Schätzen, das war nicht so gemeint!'' rief Sirius nun etwas ernster hinter ihr.

,,Spar dir dein Schätzchen!'' bekam er als Antwort und wurde anschliessend wieder ignoriert.

,,Hey, Coyote, warte!!'' flüsterte James und jemand zog sie am Arm zurück. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren doch sie wurde von zwei kräftigen Männerhänden hinter eine der Statuen gezerrt die rechts und Links den Gang zehrten. Dann sah sie den Grund für die brutale Aktion: Professor McGonagall kam ihnen entgegen und sah sich genaustens um.

* * *

Sirius presste Coyote fest an sich, sonst passten sie nicht zu fünft unter den Umhang. Obwohl sie sich anfangs wehrte, hatte sie jetzt begriffen was los war. James hatte ihn dank der Karte des Rumtreibers warnen können und alles war noch einmal gut gegangen. 

Gottverdammt, sie roch so gut. Er sog ihren Duft förmlich in sich ein und versackte glatt in seinen Träumen, als er sich die zweite Ohrfeige für Heute einheimste. Mit Schrecken stellte er fest, dass die Ohrfeige von Coyote war und McGonagall längst verschwunden war.

,,Ich dachte du lässt mich nie mehr los!'' meinte sie und klopfte den Staub von ihrem Umhang der zuvor noch an der Statue geklebt hatte.

,,Was tust du eigentlich hier?'' fragte er, während er sich die Wange rieb. Sie konnte echt fest zuschlagen.

Eine Antwort auf diese Frage brauchte die schwarzhaarige nicht zu geben, denn ihr Magen knurrte plötzlich ganz laut.

,,Ich hab das Abendessen verpennt!'' meinte sie Schulzerzuckend und drehte sich herum, selbstverstädlich gefolgt von den Rumtreibern.

,,Du weisst wo die Küche ist?'' fragte Peter.

,,Ja Doofnase, das wissen wir auch!'' gab Sirius in einem verachtenden Ton zurück, verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal konnte Peter einem wirklich verdammt auf die Nerven gehen und besonders in letzter Zeit strapazierte er Sirius ungemein.

* * *

,,Du könntest netter zu ihm sein!'' warf Coyote ein und ihr Magen knurrte erneut. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Sirius Arme in denen sie sich vorhin noch fest verschlossen so sicher gefühlte hatte, also ehe er versucht hatte sie zu zerquetschen und sie ihn Ohrfeigen musste, damit er es nicht tat. Sie seufzte und stieg die Treppe zur Küche hinab. Hier war alles dunkel, doch mit fünf Zauberstäben konnte man locker den ganzen Raum beleuchten. 

Während Coyote im Kühlschrank herum wühlte, waren die Jungs beim Dessert.

,,Ich dachte, ihr hättet schon gegessen?!'' fragte sie entsetzt als sie sah, wie sie alles in sich hineinstopften. Regelrecht.

,,Tlar...hmpf aba wir han noch nich genuch...'' meinte James schmatzend, den Mund voller Kuchen. Coyote drehte sich angewiedert um und gab sich schlussendlich mit einem belegten Brot zufrieden.

* * *

Sirius konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass diese Frau sich mit so wenigen Dingen zufrieden gab. Er glaubte sogar, dass er noch nie mit bekommen hatte wie sie jemanden um etwas gebeten hatte. Entweder sie kam immer alleine zurecht, hatte was sie brauchte und mochte nicht fragen oder sie war einfach zu stolz. Vielleicht beides, dachte er und widmete sich wieder dem Kuchen. 

,,Hey Schätzchen?'' fragte er plötzlich als der Kuchen sich dem Ende zuneigte.

,,Was?'' fragte sie und wurde dabei sichtbar rot, ob vor Wut oder vor Scham konnte er jedoch nicht sagen.

,,Willst du echt keinen Kuchen?'' fragte er und wollte ihr bereits ein Stück reichen als sie meinte:

,, Nein danke, ich verzichte.'' Abschliessend wendete sie sich um und stieg die Treppe hinauf.

Sirius sah ihr enttäuscht hinterher, beschloss aber ihr lieber nicht zu folgen.

* * *

Doch leicht enttäuscht darüber, dass er ihr nicht gefolgt war, stieg Coyote zum Mädchenschlafraum die Treppe hinauf und liess sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Alle anderen schliefen bereits. Wieder einmal erhob sie sich vom Bett und zog ihre Kleider aus, die sie sorglos über den Nachttisch warf, der eh schon total von Kleidern bedeckt war. Dann zog sie ihr Nachthemd an und kroch unter die Decke. Einen Moment lang wünschte sie sich sie könnte sich wieder wie vorhin von Sirius Armen umschlingen lassen und so einschlafen, dann fanden ihre Hände den weg zwischen ihre Beine und sie verdrängte den Gedanken wieder und ein noch ganz anderer gewann an Übermacht.

* * *

Als die vier Jungs die Küchentür hinter sich schlossen und sich allesamt den Bauch rieben meinte Peter plötzlich: 

,, Wo ist sie eigentlich?''

,,Wer?'' meinte James und Sirius gab zur Antwort:

,,Einfach weg!'' und seufzte.

Sirius strich sich mit der Hand durch die Locken und strich die Bettdecke unter ihm glatt. Dann drehte er sich auf die Seite. Die ganze Zeit auf dem Weg zum Turm zurück war ihm die Umarmung nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen. Eigentlich war es keine richtige Umarmung gewesen, aber sie waren sich zumindest sehr nah gewesen. Nach diesem angenehmen Gedanken jedoch schlief er ein und schnarchte Laut, was ihm aber erst auffiel als James ihm mitten in der Nacht das Kissen aufs Gesicht drückte, damit er endlich still war.

* * *

_So, das war das zweite Kapitel, ich hoffe, euch hat's gefallen, würde mich über Reviews freuen!_

_Vielen Dank auch an LaLena, von der ich mein erstes Review erhalten hab und mich riesig gefreut hab, dass jemand meine Story liest!!!_

_Ich bemühe mich, das nächste Kapitel so bald wie möglich fertig zu stellen, also bis bald!!_

_mfG karaverite_


	3. Chapter 3

**_3.Kapitel_**

Am nächsten Morgen als Sirius aufwachte fühlte er sich noch genau so müde wie am Abend zuvor. Er streckte sich und kuschelte sich noch einmal unter die Bettdecke, als plötzlich ein frisch geduschter Remus ihm die Decke wegzog und gut gelaunt rief:

,, Los komm schon Siri, aufstehen, das Frühstück wartet nicht ewig!'' Schon war Sirius überredet und sass aufrecht an der Bettkante und streckte sich. Kurz darauf verschwand er unter Dusche, anschliessend machte Sirius sich mit Remus auf den Weg in die grosse Halle, James und Peter waren schon vor gegangen.

Als Sirius mit Remus in den Treppen herumblödelte und sie beide ein Wettrennen machten, rannte er fast Coyote über den Haufen, die das ganze allerdings ziemlich gelassen nahm, da sie sein wildes, stürmisches Temperament ja bereits kannte. Bei diesen Gedanken musste sie grinsen.

,,Hey hey, nicht so stürmisch! Hallo Remus und Sirius, wie geht's?'' fragte sie freundlich und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer der Treppe, die gerade in eine andere Richtng wollte und sich drehte.

,,Gut und bei dir?'' meinte Remus und lächelte.

,,Klar, wie immer!'' warf auch noch Sirius ein und Coyote nickte nur zustimend. Da die Treppe sich entschieden hatte in eine andere Richtung zu drehen als in die, wo sie hin wollten, mussten sie einen kleinen Umweg machen.

,,Wo habt ihr denn James und Peter verloren?'' fragte Coyote neugierig und Remus erklärte, dass sie schon vor gegangen waren und sie sich erst nacher treffen wollten. Dann zwinkerten beide ihr zu und sie wusste genau, dass sie irgendwas planten.

,,Aber doch nichts mit Schniefeus, oder?'' fragte Coyote und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

,,Nööööö...!!'' meinten Beide in einem unschuldigen Ton und lachten.

,,Oje!'' Coyote verdrehte die Augen, lachte aber.

,,Machst du mit?'' Sirius sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

,,Erst, wenn ihr mir sagt, was es ist!''

,,Sollen wir?''

,,Nein, du hast es James versprochen dass wir keinem etwas erzählen!''

,,Stimmt! Schade...''Sirius liess betrübt die Schultern hängen und meinte:,, Naja, ein ander Mal, ja?''

Coyote nickte und grinste. Musste diesmal ja wieder was ganz grosses sein. Dann betraten sie die grosse Halle und Sirius hielt ihr die Tür auf. Geschockt von dem was sie gerade sah blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen.

* * *

Als Coyote nicht nachkam, drehte Sirius sich um und sah in ihn geschocktes Gesicht. Ihre Kinnlade war herunter geklappt und ihre Augen gross aufgerissen.

,,Doof aussehen kannst du, aber an dem guten Eindruck musst du noch etwas arbeiten!'' meinte Sirius und grinste, legte den Finger unter ihr Kinn und klappe es zu, dann zog er sie in die Halle und flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

,,Komm schon, ich bin nicht immer so ein Arschloch! Das weisst du doch!''

Als er zu ihr flüsterte befand er sich mit der Nase ganz nah an ihren Ohr und konnte wieder ihren fantastischen Duft riechen. Am liebsten hätte er sie geküsst, jedoch musste er seine Wange schon reiben, wenn er nur an die Ohrfeige dachte, die er **dann** bekommen würde.

,,Hey Casanova, nicht so voreilig!'' meinte sie und strich ihm mit der Hand über die Wange, dann ging sie weg, um sich an den Ravenclaw Tisch zu setzen. Jetzt war Sirius perplex.

,,Willst du Wurzeln schlagen?'' rief Remus vom Gryffindor Tisch aus und winkte Sirius zu sich herüber.

,,Sie hat mich angefasst, freiwillig!'' meinte Sirius immer noch total erstaunt zu Remus.

,,Ja, sie hat dich geohrfeigt, das tut sie doch immer, oder?''

,,Nein, diesmal ausnahmsweise kein Schmerz!'' Sirius hatte sein Grinsen wieder gewonnen und stürzte sich auf das Essen.

* * *

Oh Mann, seine Wangen waren echt weich und seine Arme so stark... Coyote rasten die Gedanken durch den Kopf.

,,Willst du nichts essen?'' fragte Marissa und tippte sie an der Schulter als sie nicht reagierte.

Coyote fuhr erschrocken hoch und minte:,, Oh klar, doch doch, warum nicht!'' Dann ass sie ein belegtes Brot, konnte aber vor lauter Bauchschmerzen fast nichts essen. Wovon die wohl so plötzlich kamen? Sie konnte es sich echt nicht erklären...

* * *

_So, ich weiss, das Kapitel war ziemlich kurz, und die folgenden werden auch wahrscheinlich nicht länger werden. So kann ich öfters updaten und meine Konzentration lässt weniger nach ;-_

_Hoffe euch gefällt's bisher und ich würd mich über Reviews freuen!_

_Danke auch an Amoklauf für das nette Review, jetzt weisst du, warum die Kapitel so kurz sind._


	4. Chapter 4

Über die Liebe, unanständige Jungs und angeblich brave Mädchen

4. Kapitel

Als auch der letzte Schüler aufgehört hatte zu essen, verschwanden Besteck und sämtliches Essen, das übrig war vom Tisch. Gelegentlich erhoben sich kleine Gruppen von Schülern die sich auf den Weg nach draußen machten oder auf zum lernen.

Auch das würde Sirius heute wohl nicht erspart bleiben, leider. Er seufzte und dann diskutierten die vier Jungs ihren Plan noch einmal durch. Ja, das würde klappen.

Sirius sah der Sache zuversichtlich entgegen. Sie erhoben sich und machten sich auf den Weg in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume von wo aus sie den Schlafsaal besiedelten um sich umzuziehen.

Schwimmen, genau das wollten sie machen und das war auch das einzig Richtige bei dieser, wieder einmal unerträglichen, Hitze.

Sirius hoffte natürlich darauf, dass auch Coyote am See aufzufinden war.

Etwa zehn Minuten später trödelten die jungen Männer hinunter zum See und so wie es schien waren sie nicht die einzigen die sich auf den Weg dorthin gemacht hatten. Im Verhältnis zum Wetter waren allerdings nur wenige Schüler da. Ein flüchtiger Blick reichte um festzustellen, dass Coyote noch nicht da war, denn wäre sie da gewesen, hätte sich sicher schon eine ganze Schar Jungs um die hübsche Schwarzhaarige gebildet, wie immer. Sirius seufzte. Sowohl er als auch sie hatte eine ziemlich grosse Herde an Verehrern bzw. Verehrerinnen hinter sich und das war ein sehr grosses Problem für Sirius, denn eigentlich wollte er sie mit gar keinem teilen. Sie sollte einfach nur seine sein, seine Freundin die er immer in den Arm nehmen, küssen und anfassen konnte, wann er wollte. Für einen kurzen Moment waren Sirius Gedanken wie benebelt, als er daran dachte, doch es war Remus, der ihn mal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück knallen liess.

,,Hallo? Lebst du noch?'' Remus wedelte wie wild mit seiner Hand vor Sirius Gesicht hin und her und grinste dabei blöd.

,,Ja, ja...!'' Sirius schlug leicht genervt die Hand beiseite und folgte dann Peter und James, die sich bereits einen Platz ziemlich nah am See erkämpfen konnten. Beide lagen bereits auf ihren Handtüchern, als Sirius seines neben ihnen ausbreitete und feststellte, dass er anstelle eines großen Handtuchs, ein Kleines mitgenommen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er sich selbst einen Tritt in den Hintern verpasst. Er seufzte und blickte auf den weiten Weg zurück zum Schloss. Das war ihm aber jetzt nun wirklich zu weit und dann noch die Treppen steigen bis in den Jungenschlaafsaal? Niemals!

Er versuchte also sich einigermaßen anständig auf das Handtuch zu legen, was sich aber als nicht so einfach heraustellte. Er kämpfte und riss am Handtuch herum bis er es schließlich zusammen faltete und es sich nur hinter den Kopf legte, als Stütze.

,,Na Black, zu gross für das kleine Handtuch?'' hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten, gefolgt von Gekicher zweier Gestalten.

Als Sirius die Augen öffnete, konnte er durch die grelle Sonne jedoch nur drei Gestalten wahrnehmen und als er sich auf den Bauch drehte und versuchte sich auf die Knie zu hocken um aufzustehen um zu sehen wer es ist, verpasste ihm jemand einen kräftigen Kinnhaken. Sirius stolperte nach hinten und landete mit dem Hintern im Wasser. Das kam davon, wenn man immer vorne mit dabei sei musste. Er rieb sich das Kinn und schaute dann auf. Vor ihm stand eine dünne Gestalt mit langem blonden Haar. Lucius Malfoy. Hinter ihm standen Bellatrix und Narzissa, die beiden Ziegen.

,,Hast du ein Problem damit Malfoy?Wenigstens bin ich nicht so ein Waschlappen wie du!'' gab Sirius zurück und war aufgestanden. Auch James und Remus waren mittlerweile auf den Beinen. Peter der Feigling hatte sich bereits verkrochen.

,,Ach ja?'' fragte Malfoy und sah ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen an.,,Wer reibt sich denn hier gerade das Kinn?''

,,Hör auf so dumm zu reden und zeig mir endlich ob du auch anders schlagen kannst, damit ich dich nicht mit einem der Mädchen hinter dir verwechseln muss!''

Genau in dem Moment als Sirius seinen Satz beendet hatte stürzte Lucius auf ihn zu. Sirius jedoch bückte sich und Lucius stolperte über ihn und landete auf Sirius Rücken von wo aus dieser Lucius mit einem Ruck ins Wasser beförderte.

Mittlerweile hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten um sie herum angesammelt, die einen Halbkreis bildete. Durch die Gruppe bahnte sich jemand seinen Weg. Bei genauerem hinsehen konnte man erkennen, dass es Coyote war.

,,Schluss jetzt ihr beiden pubertären Affen!'' schrie sie und schon stand sie zwischen den Beiden. Lucius allerdings hatte das nicht mitbekommen und wollte wieder auf Sirius einschlagen. Sirius konnte Coyote gerade noch beiseite ziehen ehe sie den Kinnhaken verpasst bekomme hätte und lag nun neben ihr auf dem Boden, hatte jedoch eine blitzschnelle Reaktion bei der er sein Bein hob und Lucuis in die Weichteile trat. Dieser sakte kurz darauf mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht zusammen, was Sirius genug Zeit ließ, seinen Zauberstab neben dem Handtuch zu ergreifen und aufzustehen.

Coyote befand sich immer noch auf dem Boden, mittlerweile aber sitzend. Sirius bücke sich und zog Lucius an seinem blonden Haar zu sich herauf, so, dass er aufstehen musste.

,,Also, wer ist nun hier die Memme?'' fragte er laut und einige Schüler lachten.

,,Hör mir gut zu...'' flüsterte er, sodass nur Lucius es hören konnte.,,Solltest du noch einmal, sei es absichtlich oder ungewollt, diese Frau anfassen...'' er deutete auf Coyote ,,werde ich nicht mehr so gütig sein!'' raunte er ihm noch ins Ohr und liess ihn dann wieder los. Lucius taumelte und erwiederte dann frech:

,,Was, an der Kuh liegt dir was?'' Doch ehe Sirius reagieren konnte, hatte Coyote Lucius mit der Faust auf die Nase geschlagen, welche man knacksen hören konnte. Die war gebrochen. Todsicher.

* * *

Das konnte sich Coyote nicht gefallen lassen, auch wenn sie normalerweise nur Sirius ohrfeigte, musste sie heute eine Ausnahme machen. Jedoch hatte sie nicht SO fest zuschlagen wollen, aber jetzt hatte sie es getan und bereute es keineswegs.

Ein beeindrucktes ,,Wow...!'' kam von Sirius Seite und sämtliche anwesenden Mädchen klatschten. Außer natürlich Bellatrix und Narzissa, die gerade Lucius unter die Arme griffen, da er nichts mehr sehen konnte mit den tränenüberfüllten Augen.

Coyote war echt stolz auf sich. Als sie aufstehen wollte, hielt Sirius ihr die Hand hin und sie griff danach, wobei sie sich natürlich von den vorhin noch klatschenden Mädchen verächtliche Blicke einheimste. Diese gingen jetzt paarweise wieder zu ihren Tüchern und schnatterten laut über den Vorfall.

* * *

Sirius zog Coyote wieder auf die Beine und versuchte dabei sie zu umarmen, Coyote blieb allerdings eiskalt und ließ ihn nicht ran. Sie sah echt sexy aus, das fiel Sirius jetzt erst auf. Sie trug einen weißen Bikini über den sie sich unten nur einen kurzen Minirock angezogen hatte. Er musste jedoch aufpassen, dass sich in seinen ziemlich engen Badeschorts nichts zuviel rührte und darum ließ er schwerenherzens den Blick von ihr schweifen und sah hinüber zu James. Dieser grinste bis hinter die Ohren. Sirius folgte seinem Blick und dieser fiel auf Sirius Hände die immer noch die von Coyote fest in sich verschlossen hatten. Er wurde rot und sah beschämt zu Boden, dabei ließ er ihre Hände los.

,,Danke Sirius!'' meinte Coyote aber er wusste nicht genau warum sie ihm jetzt gedankt hatte. Ah ja...,weil er sie vorhin zu Boden geworfen hatte. Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen und meinte:

,,Immer gerne wieder!''

* * *

Ein paar Minuten später stellte Coyote hoffnungslos fest, dass einfach kein Platz mehr um den See war wo sie sich hätte hinlegen können. Sie seufzte und ihr Blick fiel wieder einmal, wie bereits so oft in den letzten Minuten, auf die Stelle wo Sirius Handtuch liegen sollte, stattdessen aber nur ein alter Lappen lag. Die Jungs waren ins Wasser gegangen und blödelten rum. Coyote beschloss also, ihr Handtuch an Stelle von Sirius 'Handtuch' hin zu plazieren und versuchte sich gerade darauf zu sonnen nachdem sie ihren Rock ausgezogen hatte, als etwas nasses auf sie sprang und seine Haare wie ein Hund über ihr ausschüttelte. Die junge Frau schrie leicht entsetzt auf und legte ihre Hände gegen Sirius Brust um ihn weg zu drücken, was jedoch ausichtslos war, denn er war viel kräftiger als sie.

,,Aufhören, sofort aufhören!!'' schrie sie und lachte sich dabei schlapp als er anfing sie zu kitzeln.

Sie wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften und doch schaffte Sirius es, sie als ob sie seine Braut sei ins Wasser zu tragen und gehörig nass zu spritzen, sie anschliessend unterzutauchen und sie dann wieder erbarmungslos zu kitzeln.

Coyote war total außer Atem, als er endlich aufhörte und sie sich immer noch auf seinem Arm befand. Ihre Arme waren um sein Genick gelegt und an seinen schnellen tiefen Atemzügen konnte sie feststellen, dass das Ganze auch nicht an ihm vorbei gelaufen war ohne etwas seiner Energie und Puste zu rauben. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter und drückte ihren Nasenrücken gegen seinen Hals.

* * *

Es war so ein unbeschreiblich gutes Gefühl sie auf dem Arm zu tragen, Sirius hätte sie am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen. Und dann kuschelte sie sich auch noch an ihn. Sie ist eine echt süße Maus! Dachte er gerade noch, als er einen kleinen Biss in seinem Hals führte, den sie ihm wohl oder über spielerisch und sanft mit ihren Zähnen zugefügt haben musste. Dann legte sie ihre samtweichen Lippen an seinen Hals und saugte sanft daran. Diesen Knutschfleck musste er jetzt über sich ergehen lassen...und er wusste, dass er alles tun würde, um noch einen zu bekomen.

Um die Beule die sich wahrscheinlich gleich in seinen Boxerschorts bilden würde aber zu verstecken, setzte er sich mit ihr ins Kniehohe Wasser und genoss anschliessend noch ihre Küsse in seinem Hals. Er würde noch Stunden so sitzen bleiben, wenn sie nicht bald aufhören würde...aber eigentlich wollte er gar nicht, dass sie aufhörte.

* * *

Coyote öffnete ihre Augen wieder und ihr Blick fiel sofort auf den dunkelroten bis lila gefärbtenen Hautfleck an Sirius Hals. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe als ihr Blick weiter über seine Brust nach unten wanderte und als Sirius plötzlich den Kpf drehte, sahen sie sich direkt in die Augen.

Ihre Lippen näherten sich Seinen ganz langsam und sie berührten sich nur ganz sanft aber es war trotzdem der erste Kuss bei dem sie so viele Schmetterlinge im Bauch gehabt hatte. Sie wünschte sich kurz, dass dieser Moment endlos blieb, doch dann fiel ihr ein was für andere tolle Sachen sie noch miteinander machen konnten und es hauchte ihr ein schmutziges Grinsen ins Gesicht.

* * *

,,Was...?'' fragte Sirius ganz sanft. ,,Warum grinst du so, bin ich kein guter Küsser?'' fragte er neugierig und näherte sich wieder ihrem Mund, bis nur seine Zungenspitze ihre Lippen berührte und sie dazu anstiftete den Mund zu öffnen . Ganz sanft spielten sie außerhalb ihrer Mundhöhlen gegenseitig mit ihren Zungen.

* * *

Coyote seufzte angenehm überrascht über den sanften und trotzdem fordernden Kuss der gerade auf ihrem Hals landete und sie fast in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Die bdeien blieben noch eine Weile so sitzen und es interessierte sie keinen Zentimeter was die Anderen die ihnen zusahen darüber dachten.

Sogar James, Remus und Peter, der mittlerweile wieder aufgetaucht war, starrten auf die beiden.

Sirius küsste seine Geliebte noch einmal kurz auf den Mund und stand dann mit ihr auf, setzte sie aber gleich wieder auf ihre eigenen Füsse. Coyote fühlte sich allerdings. als ob sie nicht lange so stehen bleiben würde, denn ihre Knie zitterten wie verrückt. Also hakte sie sich bei Sirius ein und sie machten sich beide auf den Weg zu ihrem Handtuch. Sirius legte sich darauf und Coyote kuschelte sich genüsslich an ihn und trotz der sengenden Hitze blieben sie fast den ganzen Nachmittag so liegen...Schnievellus musste jetzt halt noch ein bisschen warten...

* * *

_Si, ich hoffe euch hat das 4. Kapitel gefallen, ich würde mich auf jeden Fall über Reviews freuen von eurer Seite._

_Vielen Dank geht an meine Betaleserin **Lalena** ohne die ich es wahrschinlich nie geschafft hätte, das Kapitel so fehlerfrei zu uploaden ;-)_

_lG karaverite_


End file.
